Abducted
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: "I told you girl, he's dead. Look into his lifeless eyes." Sorry for bad summary R&R PLEASE


私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**Hello! Sorry if this is bad, its my first Inuyasha fic. R&R ENJOY!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. (But that would rock)**

**In this story Kikyo is dead, for good. Never coming back. **

**Sorry if I spelt some stuff wrong, but you'll understand it anyway.**

* * *

_Kagome's pov_

Hi. My name is Kagome. I am a 16 year old girl with longish black hair. My eyes are brown and I live in a average house, with an average family. But, I am not an average girl, I can go to another era. Where I help my friends collect jewel shards and defeat Naraku, an evil half-demon.

Speaking of half-demons, my best friend is a half-demon. His name is Inuyasha, and he's half dog. He has pure white hair, and pretty amber eyes. He wears a red fire-rat kimono that is kinda like armor. And, he has cute furry white dog ears on his head (He won't let me touch them). He's got a short temper and carries around the Tetsaiga **(Sorry if I spelt it wrong)** Which is a very strong sword. That sword also keeps his demon side from coming out. But, dispite all that's wrong with him, I still love him.

That's right. I. Love. Inuyasha. I admit it, I'm not ashamed. I don't know when I figured it out, and I don't know when it started, but there's no doubt that I love him. The sad part is, he is still in love with a dead girl, and he only thinks of me as his Shard-Detector.

"KAGOME! Your going to be late for school!"

"Coming mom!" I ran down the stairs and grabbed something to eat. I passed Sota on my way out.

"Hey sis', how long are you staying this time?" He asked while munching on some toast.

"This is my last day, after school I'll be leaving." I answered and continued on my way.

I started walking to my school, (which is not that far from my house) and was interrupted by my friends. Eri, Yuka, and Ayame.

"Hey Kagome! Your back! How are you feeling?" Eri asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I smiled.

"We're alright. How's your boyfriend?" Yuka asked, smiling deviously.

I blushed, it was always like this. I know he isn't really my boyfriend, but my friends always jump to conclusions. (Its Inuyasha, by the way) "He's great!"

"Oh! It's the guy with the soft white hair right? Are you sure he doesn't dye it?" Ayame asked curiously.

"I'm sure." I said. 'Its not like they actually have hair dye.' I thought.

"How come you were the only one who got to touch his hair?" Eri asked Ayame, pouting.

"I'm the only one who asked!" Ayame responded proudly.

"I want to know what his hair feels like too!" Yuka joined the conversation. "What did it feel like?"

"Ohh! It was soo soft! Even softer than yours, Eri!" Ayame squealed.

"No way." Eri stated, dead serious. "Is it true Kagome?"

I blinked. "How would I know?" I did not want to have a conversation about how soft Inuyasha's hair is.

"What? Don't you like, run your fingers through his hair when your, umm, kissing?" Yuka asked surprisingly.

I blushed at the thought of me _kissing _Inuyasha. "Uhh. . . "

"Don't tell me you haven't kissed!" Ayame asked, even more surprised.

I blushed even more. "N-no. . "

They started lecturing me on the wonders of kissing (Like they would know) and I ignored them. When we got to school they were saying something about how a kiss can wake someone up.

"Hey, Kagome!" I looked up to see Hojo running towards me.

"Hi Hojo." I smiled.

"I wanted to give you this! Its medicine." He said, giving me a basket of supplies. "I was also wondering if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow night!"

"Thanks for the medicine, but I can't go tomorrow." I said apologetically.

"Oh, how about the day after tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no." I said.

"What about. . ."

"No." I said. "I'm really sorry, but I can't."

"I see." Hojo sadly walked away.

"Let's get to class." I said, walking into the building.

. . .

**(I suck at explaining school so I'm gonna skip it. Sorry)**

**. . .**

'Man, I'm way behind.' I thought as I excited the hell-hole that is my school. 'I need to catch up on Math, Science, Literature, and Spanish.'

I don't really see why we need to learn a different language. Oh, well. I better start packing.

I was walking back to my house when my friends caught up to me.

"So, have you thought of a plan yet?" Yuka asked, confusing me.

"What?" I asked.

"Kagome! We told you to think of a plan!" Ayame scolded.

"A plan for what?" I asked, still confused.

"A plan to kiss your boyfriend!" Eri scoffed.

I blushed so much it would put a tomato to shame. "W-what!?"

"Come on Kagome! You do want to, right?" Ayame asked.

'I do. . but. . .' I squirmed uncomfortably. "I-I. . . I guess. . but, I really have to get going!"

"Ok, but you will get him! We won't quit until you do!" Yuka yelled as I ran to my house.

I cringed, knowing they really never will give up. They won't give up until I _kiss_ **Inuyasha.** It makes me feel kinda happy though.

I ran all the way to my house, and packed my bags before I go in the well. (I made sure to pack extra ramen for a certain puppy-dog) I put in food, my textbooks, a first aid kit, and a few other things.

"Bye mom, bye Sota, bye Gramps!" I called as I ran to the well. I heard their feint 'goodbye' as I ran.

I jumped into the well and was soon engulfed in a never-ending blue sky.

.

When I arrived at the other side I found Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippou waiting for me. I climbed out of the well and looked around, Inuyasha wan't anywhere around.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked them.

"Kagome! Thank heavens your back!" Sango praised.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I repeated.

"He's been missing for three days!" Shippou blurted, panicked.

"WHAT!" I screamed, also panicked.

"Yeah, we would've told you, but, we can't get to you." Miroku pointed out. Noting that only Inuyasha and I can go through the well.

"He's GONE!" I yelled. "What happened?"

"After you left, we kinda just wandered around. Then, when everyone was asleep, he disappeared. The weirdest part is, he left Tetsaiga behind." Sango held up the old sword.

"No. . You don't think he was abducted, do you?" I asked, worried.

"Oh yeah, why didn't you think of that?" Shippou asked Miroku.

Suddenly Shippou was crying on the ground with a big lump on his head. Miroku was standing angrily over him.

"Miroku!" Sango scolded.

"WHAT ABOUT INUYASHA!" I screamed, my eyes tearing up.

"Right, well. How do we find him?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"It would be easier if we had Inuyasha." Shippou said stupidly.

"If Inuyasha was here then we wouldn't be in this situation!" Miroku yelled.

"Right. . ." Shippou realized.

"I guess we just walk, and hope we find a clue!" Sango said. "Let's go."

We started walking to the place where Inuyasha was last seen. Which was by Lightning village. **(Made ****up**) We walked to the place that they camped, and looked around.

"That's the tree he slept in." Sango pointed to a tree.

"Look, those branches are burned!" Shippou said, slightly proud of himself.

He was correct though, the branches were a little burned, and there were ashes everywhere. I also spotted some dried blood on the tree. I hope it isn't Inuyasha's.

"How did we not notice that before?" Sango asked.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know."

We looked around for a few more minutes but we found nothing else, so we decided to go to the village and sleep there for the night. It took about five minutes to get there, and when we arrived they appeared to be having a funeral.

"What happened?" Sango asked, looking at the many coffins lined across the ground.

"A demon attacked the village! It was terrible!" One man said, expressing his emotions.

"The demon killed half the villagers, all of them women, and ripped off their arms!" Another guy explained.

"What did the demon look like?" I asked, hoping to be able to help.

"Well," They said thoughtfully, "it looked sorta like a human, but it was obviously not. He had long white hair, demonic red eyes, long claws, fangs, and he had dog ears."

I gasped, 'That's just like Inuyasha!'

"Was he wearing red fire-rat clothing?" Sango asked, thinking the same as me.

The man turned to his friend, who nodded. "Yes"

"Inuyasha. . ." I whispered sadly. So it was him, but his demon-side has taken over.

"Oh no." Miroku said worriedly. "He killed all the girls?!"

Sango sweat-dropped.

"No there's about three left, they were the only ones who escaped." The guy said.

"Oh thank gods!" Miroku said, relieved. Which earned him a smack in the head by Sango.

"Perverted monk! That's not the point! We have to find Inuyasha before this happens again!" Sango yelled. "Which way did he go?"

"He went east. But it was strange, before he left, he was about to slaughter the last of the women, but before he could, he was stabbed in the back by one of our men, so he ran off." The guy furrowed his brow in wonder. "He could have stayed, and finished them off, but he didn't. He just grabbed the arms and took off. "

"So he's being controlled." Miroku said, rubbing the bump on his head.

"I wonder who's controlling him, and why they wanted the arms of a woman." Sango wondered out loud.

"We better find Inuyasha." Shippou said. "Hey mister, how many people were killed?"

"Roughly 50" He answered.

"That's a lot! We better hurry before 50 turns into 100!" The little fox exclaimed.

We nodded in agreement, and soon fled the village in the direction he was said to have gone. We were walking for an hour, when we found a large streak of red liquid on a tree.

"Its blood. And it's fresh." Miroku said, examining the stain. "He's not far."

I began to run, leaving the others behind. 'I will find you, Inuyasha.'

"KAGOME! WAIT UP!" They shouted.

"NO! YOU GO FASTER!" I shouted back. 'This is the fastest I've ever run, I have no doubts, I will save him.'

When they caught up to me, we all stared in awe of the giant _castle _in front of us. It was HUGE! No exaggeration! Way bigger than the usual huts that are in villages.

"I am sensing a strong demonic aura. Also, I can smell blood." Miroku said, scrunching in nose in disgust. "Kagome, can you sense any jewel shards?"

"Umm, yes. There are four." I answered, still in awe of the castle. I was brought back to Earth when I smelled the blood Miroku was talking about. It's a very strong aroma.

"Kilala!" Sango called, and watched as her cute little cat grew into it's other form. "Let's fly over the walls and climb into that window." She pointed to the tallest tower in the castle.

We left Shippou outside since he isn't much help when it comes to fighting, and got onto Kilala and flew to the top, we slowly jumped into the window one at a time. Once we were inside, Kilala returned to her small cat form and jumped into Sango's arms.

"Hello." An ominous voice said, when we all got in. "I see you have three sacred jewel shards. Give them to me."

"Where's Inuyasha!?" I yelled, ignoring the command.

It wasn't dark, it was about 6:00, so when I saw the thing, I was surprised. It was a huge demon with big eyes and thousands of arms. Some of the arms were a normal human skin color, and the rest were a very dark purple. There was a pile of human arms behind the thing too.

"Its a Tardus. **(made up)** A demon who can live forever as long as they have enough fresh human limbs." Miroku stated.

"Inuyasha? Oh, you mean the half-demon." The Tardus smiled creepily.

"Where is he?!" I asked, quieter.

"Right here." The Tardus moved aside a little bit. Revealing Inuyasha standing behind it with his eyes closed.

"INUYASHA!" I called loudly. "Inuyasha are you alright!?"

He remained silent and still, he didn't even twitch. I looked down and saw a pool of blood by his feet.

"INUYASHA!" I yelled, tears threatened to pour down my cheeks.

"Go on, answer her my slave." Tardus smirked.

Inuyasha lifted his head and opened his eyes.

I gasped, his eyes, they were blood-red.

"I guess he hasn't gotten out of his demon-form yet." Sango said, pointing out the obvious.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Why would you care? I'm nothing to you." Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean? Your not nothing to me!" I objected.

"Yes I am. Once you find something better you'll leave. Humans always betray demons." He snapped back.

"But your not a demon! Your a half-demon!" I said, the tears broke from their barrier and leaked out of my eyes.

"Right, I'm a half-demon. I'm a filthy half-breed that no one accepts or cares about, but i'm still half demon." He smirked.

"Yes, but your also half human! And I don't think your a filthy half-breed!" I pointed out.

"I know. But my human half also knew that one day, you would betray me. Face it, humans can't accept me since I'm part demon, and demons hate me because I'm human. That's why I will become full demon! No matter . ."

"That's enough slave." Tardus commanded, and Inuyasha went back to looking like he was asleep.

"Why do you keep calling him slave?" Sango asked curiously.

"Because he can't disobey me." Tardus answered with a proud smirk.

"So you are controlling him!" Miroku stated.

"That's non of your concern, now die!" Tardus disappeared, then reappeared behind Miroku.

Miroku yelled out in pain as one of his many hands dug into the flesh of his back. Miroku then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed. "What did you do?!"

"My hands are seeped with an extremely deadly poison, one cut and you'll be out for hours. If I slice you with all my hands your dead in seconds." The demon said smugly, then pointed to Inuyasha. "Just like your friend there."

'Does he mean that Inuyasha is . . no, I won't accept it. He's still standing, right?' I thought as I reached for my bow and arrows.

Tardus was running so fast I couldn't keep up, and apparently neither could Sango because she had a very annoyed and frustrated look on her face. Soon she closed her eyes and randomly threw her overly sized boomerang.

"INUYASHA! COME TO MY AID!" Tardus called, and Inuyasha came over and sliced my arm a little, it started bleeding.

In a stroke of luck, the weapon actually hit the strange demon and slowed him down enough for me to take the shot.

I readied the bow, aimed, ignored the pain in my arm, and fired. "GO!"

I smiled as my target was hit, and the demon screamed with horror as it fell to the ground. Sango ran to Miroku to check his wounds.

I looked over to Inuyasha, who suddenly fell to the ground, limp and unconscious. "Inuyasha!"

I ran over to him and flipped him over. I gasped, realizing he was covered in cuts from head to toe, cuts that were still bleeding very, very, very slowly. I sighed in relief when I saw his eyes were open.

"Inuyasha, do you feel pain?" I asked worriedly.

No answer.

"Inuyasha?" I asked, a little panicked.

"I t-told you g-girl," I heard the demon say weakly. "He's d-dead, just l-look at his l-lifeless eyes."

Sango turned and destroyed the demon completely, then returned to Miroku.

My tears started to flow a bit faster as I looked at his eyes, and, just like the demon said, they were cold, lifeless, and dead. I panicked and checked for a pulse, there was none. I started sobbing and brought his lifeless body into my arms, hugging him tightly.

"N-no! He can't be dead! INUYASHA!" I screamed while my face was flooded with tears.

"Kagome, calm down. It may not be too late. Let's get them to Lady Kaete." Sango said, picking up Miroku and set him onto Kilala's back, who had grown into her big form. Next she walked over to Inuyasha, picked him up and carefully set him on Kilala's back, not wanting to open the wounds more. Then we got on, and I gripped Inuyasha's limp form so he didn't fall.

I must say I really like being this close to him, since I'll never get this close when he's conscious. I wish I could without him yelling at me or something.

.

When we got to the village, we went to Kaete's hut and she treated Miroku's wounds, soon he was awake and up. Then she went to Inuyasha and s soon as she touched him she noticed something.

"He's freezing." She said, then grabbed his wrist. "He has no pulse, and his eyes are cold and lifeless."

"So can you help?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. He is gone." She apologized. "Ye see these wounds, they have stopped bleeding. That means his heart has stopped."

I began sobbing again, and I brought his body into a tight embrace. I stayed like that for a while. Lady Kaete, Miroku, and Sango leaving me in private.

"I assume he is dead." I turned and saw Sesshomoru.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hiding my tears.

"I smelled his blood, and I thought maybe Naraku was here." He said with no emotion.

Then I remembered something. "Bring him back."

"What." He said.

"You can bring him back with your sword. Bring him back!" I yelled.

"Why should I save a stupid half-demon?" He scuffed.

"IF YOU DON'T BRING HIM THE HELL BACK I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU! BRING HIM BACK YOU DAMN BASTARD! I NEED HIM!" I screamed in his face.

For a second he looked surprised, but he quickly returned to normal. "You love him."

I blushed. "I-I, uhh. . ."

"Fine, I'll bring him back." He said, then drew his sword. He stared at Inuyasha for a second, then sliced the air above him. Then he quickly left.

After a minute I saw the color return to his face and his eyes closed. I saw him start breathing again, and I knew he was alive.

I cried tears of happiness, my tears falling on his face. I hugged him again, out of sheer joy, and grasped his hand.

"K-Kagome?" He whispered, I blushed and let go of him.

"Inuyasha," I said happily. "your alive. I'm so glad."

His eyes opened and I once again saw his beautiful golden amber orbs. "Are you ok?"

"BAKA! You should be more worried about yourself! Are you ok?" I scolded, yet my voice remained gentle.

"I'm fine. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He looked at me with sorrow and worry. "My last memory was of me changing into a full demon."

I looked at my arm, but I soon regretted it when Inuyasha sat up and grabbed my injured arm. I winced as he pulled back the sleeve of my uniform. His eyes widened when he saw the three claw marks.

"I did that, didn't I." He said knowingly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said, feeling a little bad.

My eyes widened as he leaned towards my arm and pressed his lips against the marks. His warm, soft lips against my skin. My arm tingled and I blushed madly.

"W-what was t-that for?" I stuttered when he pulled back. I was still blushing, and I saw a tinge of pink on his face too.

"I should've been able to stop it, yet I couldn't, and I hurt you. I'm sorry." He looked at the ground in sorrow. "You should just go home, your not safe around me anymore."

"I will never leave you, Inuyasha. I'd miss you too much, I love you too much to leave." I said. Then blushed insanely when I realized what I just said. "I-I mean, uhh. . ."

"You. . . you love me?" He said with surprise.

Knowing I had nothing else to lose, I nodded, and closed my eyes to hide my tears.

Suddenly I felt something warm and soft against my lips. My eyes snapped open and I saw _Inuyasha_ _kissing me._ My stomach had butterflies and I felt like I was in heaven. My eyes widened and before I knew what was happening, I kissed back. Soon my eyes fluttered closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His pulling me closer wrapped around my waist. I deepened the kiss and hoped that I wasn't dreaming. After I realized I needed air I pulled away and gasped.

"I love you too." He smiled, making me blush.

"But, what about Kikyo?" I asked.

"I got over Kikyo long ago. I just want to avenge her death." He explained.

I smiled happily, then remembered what he said about wanting to become a full demon.

"By the way Inuyasha," I looked over to him.

"Yeah." He urged me to continue.

"I love you, as a **half-demon**."

.

**o.O.o**

**Review, favorite, whatever. if you can resist, plz don't flame.**


End file.
